A day with Charlotte Anne Jane
by Mrs.Jane
Summary: A day with Jane taking charlotte to school. In a world where only angela died. One-shot


"Can we go now dad" she said tugging onto his arm and slowly dragging him in the direction of the lobby elevator.

"Okay Lisbon, call me when the warrant comes through and I'll meet you at his property" he said while stumbling backwards.

"Will do, goodnight Charlotte" she called after then turned to walk back into the large dark office spaces. He led them both into the car park as they stepped out of the elevator to make their way to the car. He was tired and he could see charlotte falling asleep through his peripheral vision, he had to remember to leave the offices early on school days to get Charlotte up early in the mornings.

The mornings were always the hardest part of Jane's day. Although he caught criminals for a living it felt like nothing compared to having an 8 year old daughter. He'd drop her off at 7 and pick her up at 5. Each morning was the same routine wake up at 6.30am, shower, Breakfast then in the car. He'd drive her 10 minutes into the local town and drop her at her school for morning day care as he had always started early.

All the parents and teachers knew exactly who he was not only because they thought he was the best looking single dad that went through the place but also because he occasionally went to teach some of the kids some magic tricks which also made him popular amongst the small school children. He thought back to the first school visit he'd taken charlotte too, all the mums were gathered in the corner giggling like school girls as they eyed him up and down in search for a wedding ring or any other sign of commitment he recalled a comment made by a tall brown headed woman who had made him uncomfortable with her small beady eyes staring at him intently "He's single" she whispered to her much smaller friend beside her

"He's wearing a wedding ring carol" the women nodded in the direction of Jane's left hand

"Oh yeah, where's his wife?" she grinned at the rest of the group behind her

"Dead" Jane called out across the room, shocking all the blushing women across from him.

"We're so sorry sir" a smaller women calls back from across the room with horror on her face

"Its fine ladies" he said focusing back on the small children sitting at the drawing tables in front of him.

Charlotte didn't like school at first which was hard for Patrick to deal with since he had a full-time job. He would tell her stories about how much he would've loved to have the opportunity to go to school and tried 'magic spells' to make sure she would have a good day but after trying a thousand different things Teresa finally brought her a small locket necklace which would protect her and all her of her fears until she was happy to go to school on a regular basis.

She had made a few friends fast and easy, charismatic like her dad and friendly like her mum well that is how Patrick explained her to have been. Her long black hair swayed as she grabbed her bright pink bag and jumped out of the large black SUV; moments later she heard the driver's door close and was met by her dad. When he slipped his hand into hers they began walking toward the large steel gates with 'Sunny nook Primary' written on a bright yellow board on the top of the steel poles.

She always tightened her grip around his hand the closer they got to the school, not because she was scared anymore but because she knew the mean kids were still in her class. He could feel the tension as she started to move closer toward him. They slowly started to make their way through the early morning crowd of parents and children walking in the direction of the large buildings. When they had reached her class Jane bent down to her level and pushed a few strands of blonde hair out of her face. He stared into her swelling blue eyes for just a moment then pulled her into a tight hug.

He could feel the small girls hands placed on his back and brushed the back of her head smoothly, "I'll be back soon" he said reassuringly as she squirmed in his arms. She pulled her head back and catched the few tears that were falling from her eyes with her small clenched fist.

"Can I just come home dad?"

He stood up and placed a small kiss on her head before taking the locket Teresa had given her in one hand.

"But you like school now remember?" he said slowly leading her towards the door of her classroom.

"Its fun, but they're still here" she said glaring up at him with her deep blue eyes.

"They won't touch nor tease you, you have friends and teachers to protect you and I'm only a phone call away. Besides it's over now Charlotte" he said letting go of the small locket that was still in his large palm.

He opened the door to find kids roaring with pleasure and laughter inside. He bent down dreading what he had to do but at the same time knew it was right. He kissed her lightly in the middle of the forehead and heard her weeping quietly. He stood up and gently pushed her inside the classroom and shut the door behind her. He hesitated for a moment then began to walk back to the same path that they had just come from. There was no doubt it was hard catching criminals but it was nothing compared to being a dad.

By Shania McAlister.


End file.
